Total Drama Island Rewrite
by Suzannaheath
Summary: Basically, the title says it all. It literally is a rewrite. Same team names, different members, new characters and challenges to spice things up! 26 campers will be staying at Camp Wawanakwa in a chance to win a lot of cash. Not everything (as in, most things) will be the same as the actual show. I have used a mixture of prose writing and script writing. Who will win the prize?K-T
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Island Rewrite**

_Intro Theme Song_

_Guitar plays_

_(Camera pops out of tree, breaks a window and crashes to the floor)_

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine"

_(Camera speeds past Chris who is pinching his nose whilst chef cooks with a creepy smile)_

"You guys are on my mind"

_Shot of Violetta and Gwen running from crazy rabid squirrels_

"You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see"

_Dylan and Duncan set fire to a forest, just noticing that Sadie is hiding in one of the trees_

"I wanna be famous"

_Bridgette hugs Cody, Geoff riding a skateboard crashes into the two_

"I wanna live close to the sun"

_Courtney relaxes in the sun, putting on some shades and sighing happily_

"So pack your bags 'cause I've already won"

_Agnes laughs as Heather slips on a banana peel and Izzy rolls around on the floor_

"Everything to prove, nothing in my way"

_DJ strokes an animal, then gets run over by Leo and Tyler who are in a jeep_

"I'll get there one day"

_Eva kicks Ezekiel, whose face shows incredible pain and Noah rolls his eyes_

"'Cause I wanna be famous"

_LeShawna swings through the trees like Tarzan,__ picking up __Harold on her way_

"Naaaa-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-naaaa, na-na-na-na-na-naaaa"

_Owen pushes Lindsay into a pool, who unexpectedly lands on Trent_

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous"

_Beth stares jealously and looks away to ogle at Justin_

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous"

_A bear goes and sits on top of a hole Katie was in as she was spying from it_

Whistling tune

_All campers are sitting round the bonfire with marshmallows in hand as they whistle. The camera zooms out of the view and the TDI logo is replaced on the screen as the tune ends._

Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa

The camera zooms in on Chris McLean, who happens to be picking his teeth at this moment. Startled as he notices the cameras, he shoves the toothpick into his pocket and coughs loudly before he grins at the camera like a kid grins on Christmas Day.

"Well, hello there, all you realityTV-aholics. I'm your host, Chris McLean," Chris announces, adjusting his sleeve slightly. "This newest TV show is going to be awesome, because 26 people desperate for money and some fame or social life have agreed to be put through seemingly endless weeks of torture, here, in camp Wawanakwa. These contestants will have to compete to try and win the prize, which happens to be a lot of money!" The camera follows Chris as he walks a bit and then stops in front of two neat but smelly cabins. "This, is where the campers will be sleeping for the weeks they stay here. And this," Chris takes a left and follows a path, "is where the elimination will take place. Each camper will get a marshmallow, apart from the one who got the most votes to be kicked off the show. They will walk down the dock of shame, depart on the loser boat and never return. Ever." Chris finally stops talking, and returns to his place on the dock. "Our lucky campers will be arriving shortly. Will they survive the challenges? Will they survive the eliminations? And most of all, will they survive, each other? Stay tuned and find out, right here, right now at..." Chris paused for emphasis before carrying on, "Total, Drama, Island!"

_Theme tune plays_

Chris slurped from his drink, then spat it back out as the first contestant arrived on the dock, pulling the parachute desperately off themselves.

"Lindsay, you need help?" Chris offered, taking a long gulp.

"Like, yeah, I'm stuck," Lindsay said gratefully, but Chris stayed seated. "Uh, Chris?"

"I'm not really going to help you, I was only asking," Chris said smugly, grinning evilly. Lindsay threw the parachute off herself and eventually stood on one side of the dock.

"Uh, where are my bags? My newest outfits are in there," Lindsay muttered, looking at Chris, who shrugged and slurped again from his drink. A scream pierced the sky and a boy with brown hair and a striped jumper on fell to the ground, the parachute barely helped his landing. The boy shook a little on the ground, recovering from the fall, then slowly stood up. His eyes caught Lindsay's and he sighed happily, forgetting about the fall.

"Ehem, I'm the star here," Chris said grumpily, "anyway, you must be Cody." The kid nodded, looking from Chris to Lindsay, a love sick smile on his face when he caught Lindsay's eye.

"You kids are gonna make me vomit." Chris visibly shuddered, he desperately hoped for the next contestant to arrive.

After a while, a scream followed by a huge shadow came. A large boy with messy blonde hair missed landing on the dock, the parachute didn't open, meaning he has made sure he landed himself in the water, causing something similar to a tidal wave to wash over Chris and the two campers.

"Woah, it's better than the brochures," the large boy said happily, "so, when's lunch?"

"Owen, my man," Chris greeted the boy gratefully, glad someone else had arrived, "how are you?"

"Good," Owen replied, then he freaked out, "oh my cheesecake! You're Chris McLean!" He grasped Chris in a big, tight, rib-crushing hug as the camera zoomed in on Chris' petrified face. Owen let go, then ran over to Lindsay and Cody, the dock creaking beneath his feet. Chris fell to the ground as the next camper happened to land on him, cursing and screaming as he tried to untangle the parachute.

"Dude, can you not do that?" Chris huffed angrily, helping the guy up, who adjusted his headband and brushed the dust off his red track suit.

"Sorry, bro," the guy apologized, reaching out his hand, "I'm Tyler."

"Yeah, I know, I run this show," Chris explained slowly, rubbing the back of his head. A moment later, and two girls were screaming enthusiastically, they span down in circles and finally came to a stop as the parachutes gave them a relatively safe landing.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, that was so great!" the skinny tanned one said ecstatically, jumping up and down.

"Oh, I know! And I'm so glad we're in this together," Sadie squealed, as the cameras flicked over to Chris, to show his confused face.

"Welcome, Katie, Sadie," Chris greeted them, putting on a fake smile as Sadie wrapped her big beefy arms around him and Katie fainted. Chris sighed, but winked at the camera, peeling himself away from Sadie's death grip. The two girls joined the other campers.

_**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, IN THE MEAN TIME HERE IS AN AD:**_

**"Are you tired of all these bad shampoos? Well, you can get the best type from me, Chris McLean. There are different types, all made from many exotic ingredients." Chris flashes his pearly whites at the camera. "Buy two bottles and get one free, only now! This incredible sale only lasts for two weeks! Buy it now." **

_**No harm was brought to any species of animal or nature. Chris shampoo can be found at your local supermarket for 4.99 dollars a bottle.**_

"The cameras have filmed all the footage of the arrivals, but since it took so long, the producers have spared you the death of boredom of having to watch these arrivals," Chris said, looking directly at the cameras. "Now that all the contestants are here, it's time to make the teams."

_Confession Cam_

_"Eew, I can't believe the confession cam is in the toilet, what if you have to do your business?" Bridgette muttered, clearly disgusted, she looked straight at the cameras lens._

_"I am so pi***d off!" Duncan yelled, hitting the toilet stall wall with his fist. "I don't want to be here!"_

"Continuing," Chris said breezily, "there are 26 of you."

"We can do math, you know," Heather snapped, as she crossed her arms across her chest. The cameras zoomed out to get a good view of the tension between Chris and Heather, then zoomed in on Chris as he continued talking.

"As I was saying," he began, glaring at Heather, "you will therefore be in two teams of 13. I will let you choose your teams." Cheers had erupted from the campers. "Just kidding!" Lots of sighs, groans and shouts of protest had become too loud for Chris.

"Zip it," he said, miming zipping his own mouth. "Let's begin. Duncan, Leo, Violetta, Heather, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Noah, Gwen, Justin, Lindsay, Cody and Tyler. Your team will be called the," Chris stopped suddenly, "drum roll!" he hissed at the cameras, a drum roll soon came. "Your team is the Killer Bass!"

_Confession Cam_

_"Wow, what a great group!" Courtney said enthusiastically, looking happily at the cameras. "Expect for that punk, Duncan. He is so stupid!" Courtney huffed, tucking a neat lock of brown hair behind her ear as she stared intently at the camera._

_"Did you hear that? I'm in the same group as Justin!" Lindsay squealed, facing the opposite wall to where the camera actually is. "Wait, I don't get it, where's the camera?"_

_"Oh my! There are so many pretty people on my team," Beth said dreamily, "like Justin. And Lindsay, and Violetta, and-"_

"Next team is," Chris said, taking a deep breath, "Geoff, DJ, Katie, Eva, Harold, Ezekiel, Sadie, Izzy, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Agnes and Dylan. You are the Screaming Gophers!" The two teams sat together, as they chewed marshmallows by the campfire.

"This, is why I'm going to love the show. There are so many idiots, and so many non-idiots, it will be hilarious. I'm afraid that's all for today, but stay tuned for the next episode, where these campers will be facing unreal challenges! This is your host, Chris McLean," Chris announced, flipping his hair slightly as the cameras stopped focusing on him and did a pan over of the cabins. Shouts could be heard from one of the cabins, so the cameras in the cabins were activated. In the girls cabin, havoc was everywhere. Clothes, makeup, shoes, posters, and anything you could imagine have been thrown around as the girls fought over whose belongings were whose. Ah, typical girls. The camera was switched to the one in the boys cabin and all the boys were asleep in their bunks, snoring or drooling they were unaware of the chaos next door.

"Back to me." Chris had the camera on him switched on, "join us tomorrow for the real start of...Total, Drama, Island!"

_Instrumental theme tune plays as camera zooms out, so camp Wawanakwa becomes smaller as the Total Drama Island logo appears on the screen, changing quickly to show the credits._


	2. Chapter 2-links might not work!

_Agnes__, Violetta, Leo and Dylan_

_Intro theme song_

"What do you mean the budget's getting too high?" Chris yelled into his phone as the cameras zoomed in on his frustrated face. Noticing the cameras, Chris stood up abruptly, grinning widely and coughing into his hand.

"Today is the official first day of Total Drama Island. The campers will be facing some crazy challenges today, and there will be no elimination. Yet," Chris explained, laughing slightly at the end. "So, will the campers get along? Who will probably fail in this competition? Find out right now, right here, at Total, Drama, Island!" Chris laughed slightly, tossing his head back and smiling a wide evil genius smile.

_The cameras zooms out and theme tune plays_

"Today, our lucky campers will be doing an extreme challenge that will determine whether or not they have what it takes," Chris explained. Then he pulled a megaphone out from behind his back, grinned evilly and headed over towards the cabins. The cameras followed him, stopping at a point so they could get Chris and both cabins either side of him in view.

"Wake up campers! No time to waste. It's five a.m. and we have a very busy day," Chris yelled through the megaphone, "get changed and meet me out here, ASAP!" There was scrambling noises inside the cabins. In the girl's cabin, everyone was trying to pull their clothes on as fast as possible and get outside.

"Oh no! Where's my necklace?" Violetta cried, her clothes in a huge mess around her suitcase.

"Is it this one? I found it yesterday and decided to keep it until I found out who it belonged to," Heather said, smiling slightly as she handed a relieved Violetta her necklace.

"Thanks, that was so nice of you to keep it for me, and not keep it for yourself," Violetta sighed.

"Oh, it was no problem at all!" Heather gushed.

_Confession Cam_

_"As if I sincerely meant all that crap!" Heather snapped, "I was going to throw it away, but then I saw my chance to gain one other campers trust, and then later on (if that girl makes it that far) make an alliance with her."_

"Wow, evil," Chris commented, applauding slightly. Two minutes later all the campers were outside and dressed, standing in their teams. "So, since you have no idea where anything is, I'll show you." Chris showed the campers the beach, the mess hall, the communal bathrooms, the forest and the infirmary.

"Why's the infirmary so small?" Lindsay asked, "what if lots of people are hurt?"

"Oh, don't worry," Chris chuckled lightly, leading the campers back to the food tent for breakfast. "You guys better eat up, 'cause you've got a big day ahead." Several campers groaned, but obediently took their seats at their team tables.

"Hey," Tyler whispered in Agnes' ear. She glared at him through her icy blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" she hissed, tucking her light brown hair behind her ear.

"No, I was just wondering if-" Tyler began, leaning on a tent supporter.

"Good, then I take it you'll leave me alone," Agnes snapped, walking away from a surprised and confused Tyler.

"Attention!" Chef Hatchet's voice boomed, causing the teams to fall silent. "I will serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Chef," the campers chorused, each looking disgusted or frightened out of their wits.

After breakfast, the campers met Chris at the bonfire, the cameras followed them.

"Oh! What do you think our first challenge will be?" Sadie squealed, looking over at her team.

"I have no idea, eh," Ezekiel said lazily, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure it will suck," Eva barked, walking faster ahead to get away from the others. Eventually, all campers had reached the bonfire pit, where Chris stood waiting.

"As you don't know," Chris said, "at elimination, which will happen here, each member will get a marshmallow. Except for one person, who will be eliminated. They will walk down the dock of shame, catch a ride on the loser boat and never return. Ever." The campers shared startled looks.

"That said, I want you to meet me at the foot of the cliff in ten, good luck," Chris laughed, catching a ride in a jeep next to Chef Hatchet.

_Confession Cam_

_"For crying out loud!" Cody exclaimed, "Meet at the foot of the cliff! There could be tons of cliffs here for all we know."_

_"This is so lame, I can't even emphasis it enough," Gwen muttered._

_"Girl, Chris better know what he's talking about, or else I will not be happy," LeShawna stated._

The cameras return to show the campers who have reached the foot of the only cliff on the island, several of them are out of breath.

"Because of my skills, I can do that without getting tired," Harold boasted, making weird ninja poses. Katie and Sadie giggled in sync as LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"Campers! I'm glad you could make it!" Chris beamed, "but, you're late. This means your challenge will be even harder than it originally was meant to be."

_Confession Cam_

_"Are you joking? Are you ******* kidding me?" Dylan yelled._

"You, my campers, will have to wear a swimsuit that I give you, without protest," Chris explained.

"That's not so bad, as long as it's in season," Lindsay squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Then, climb to the top of this cliff," Chris continued, "and dive off."

"What?" Courtney screamed, "My lawyers will not allow this to happen!"

"Well, sorry, but I'm not sorry," Chris laughed, "and your thing that will make it harder is...you are jumping into shark infested waters!" Shrieks of terror came from the campers and the cameras zoomed in on Cody and Noah, who both fainted on the spot.

"Luckily for you guys, there is a safe spot, a glass tank filled with water has been placed in the water with a ring around it," Chris yawned, happy at the camper's reactions. "All you have to do, is aim yourself for that tank, and then you will be completely safe, almost. You still have to swim to the shore, now, get up the cliff and then you'll get your swimsuit."

The scene changed to show the campers in their swimsuits. Geoff, LeShawna, Harold, Trent, DJ, Katie, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy, Owen, Dylan and Agnes were all dressed, most of them complaining about what they had to wear.

_Confession Cam_

_"I will never get over this!" DJ muttered, putting his face in his hands._

Then Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Heather, Cody, Beth, Justin, Gwen, Leo and Violetta were ready in their swimsuits. The scene changed to show both teams, standing at the top of the cliff.

"Alright, Gophers, you're first," Chris announced, gesturing at the edge of the cliff. "Come on now, jump already."

"Guess I'll go," Izzy suggested, walking over to the cliff edge, "woohoo!" She jumped off and several of the Bass stared over the edge as they watched her. She became smaller until she stopped falling. She resurfaced and the cameras switched to show her giving a thumbs up from inside the glass tank. Chef came into view, driving a boat, picked Izzy up and dropped her off on the beach. Geoff, LeShawna, Harold, Trent, DJ, Katie, Eva, Ezekiel, Owen and Dylan had all managed to safely jump off and land in the glass tank.

"I'm not doing this," Agnes complained, glaring at Chris.

"Fine, you don't have to," Chris said. Agnes sighed in relief. "But then you have to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day, and your team could end up losing the challenge." Agnes bit her lip nervously, seriously contemplating whether or not she should jump.

"I don't want to do it, but I will, for the team," Agnes whispered, jumping off the cliff and screaming her head off as she fell. The cameras switched to show Agnes coming up for air, inside the glass tank. The rest of the team cheered.

The scene changed again to show the Bass standing on top of the cliff.

"Oh, come on, guys," Duncan muttered, throwing himself off the cliff edge, landing neatly in the glass tank, resurfacing and winking at the girls.

"If he can do it, so can I," Leo boasted, jumping off with a shout. Courtney followed, screaming. When she got onto the beach, she ran over to Leo and Duncan, giving them high fives. Almost everyone from the Killer Bass had jumped, only Beth and Violetta were waiting.

"I can't do this," Violetta whimpered, "I can't."

"Me either," Beth added, gripping Violetta's hand tightly.

"Come on! Jump already!" Leo shouted from the beach, tapping his for impatiently.

"Please guys!" Duncan yelled, for once letting his tough act go a little.

"OK, breathe, I can do this," Violetta whispered to herself, and turned round to see Beth running down the hill. Violetta stood on the edge of the cliff, closed her eyes and jumped. Her scream pierced the air and her team were cheering madly. Violetta opened her eyes as she made contact with the water. She wasn't in the safe zone.

"We have to help her!" Courtney insisted, as the sharks began circling Violetta as she screamed.

"I have a plan," Duncan said, "me, Leo and Bridgette will go in the water. Bridgette and Leo distract the sharks and I'll get Violetta." Duncan, Leo and Bridgette swam over to Violetta, and they nodded at each other. Leo and Bridgette started kicking the sharks, dragging their attention away from where Violetta was. Once the sharks were interested in Leo and Bridgette, Duncan grabbed Violetta and swam to shore, the other two close behind him.

"Bass," Chris said, as the cameras switched to show him walking to the teams, "nice save. And luckily, that jump counted." The Bass team cheered. "But, Beth didn't jump, so, I'll see you at elimination." The Bass groaned and glared as Beth came into view wearing a chicken hat.

"I know who we're voting off," Heather sneered, loud enough for Beth to hear.

"Wait a minute!" Violetta said, standing up shakily, "just because she didn't jump, doesn't mean we should vote her off. She was scared, that's all."

"Well, in case you haven't realized," Courtney snapped, "Beth's the reason we lost.

"Guys, chill," Gwen said, standing I between all of them, "we can choose on our own."

_Confession Cam_

_"Sorry, but I'm _not _sorry," Courtney said, stamping the picture in her hand._

_..._

_"Forgive me," Violetta sighed, stamping the picture shed chosen._

_..._

_"Bye bye, Beth," Justin said, grinning evilly as he stamped the picture._

The cameras were now set on the campfire, which blazed in the night sky. The Killer Bass were sitting around the fire, some confident that they were safe, others more nervous. The cameras followed Chris as he walked up to his 'podium' and steadied when he stopped and stood still.

"Bass, you did well," Chris said, "only joking! First challenge and you are the team that needs to eliminate somebody. Anyway, there are 10 marshmallows, but only 11 of you. If I call your name, you're safe." Chris grinned as the cameras switched to show the terrified campers. "Courtney." Courtney stood up and took her marshmallow gratefully. "Duncan." Duncan rolled his eyes, and caught his marshmallow from Chris. "Bridgette." The blonde smiled. "Leo." Leo pumped his fist in the air. "Justin." Justin shrugged casually. "Cody." Cody got hit in the face by the marshmallow. "Tyler." Tyler's face lit up. "Gwen." Gwen sighed in relief. "Heather." Heather flicked her hair, glaring at Beth and drawing a line across her throat. "And the final marshmallow goes to...Violetta." Violetta caught her marshmallow and gave Beth a hug. The cameras followed Beth's walk from the bonfire site, down the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers. She waved sadly at her team, most of them ignoring her.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?" Chris asked. It was later in the night, and the teams were asleep. The cameras fixed on Chris as he laughed. "Who will go home next? Is Heather up to anything? Will these contestants ever get a life? Find out, next episode on, Total. Drama. Island!" Chris smiled as the cameras zoomed out, replacing Wawanakwa with the TDI logo, and then showing the credits as the theme tune played.


End file.
